It Started With a Kiss
by someoneiswatching
Summary: A Sterek Stiles and Derek fan fiction. Starting the summer before there junior year, everything is peaceful in Beacon Hills California, but Stiles is still having thoughts about what really went down two years ago at the Hale house. He questions he sexuality and his slowly rising feelings for Derek. Open for input. Right now it's pretty subtle but more smut in future chapters.
1. Four Leaf Clover

**This is my "Sterek" Fan fiction**

_**Please** **read;**_

**This _is_ my first fic, and I would really like to thank all of you in advance who choose to read this.**

** I have put a weeks worth of thought, and effort into this first chapter and it is my blossoming child. I am so very proud of myself. **

**I have in-visioned plenty of alternative endings, and ways I wish things would have gone in plenty of Movies, TV shows, ect. But this is the first one where I wrote it all down and figured, _"heck why not?" _I have read other people's fics and I loved them, and wanted to write my own, so thank you all for you and your story's, it helped my begin mine. **

**A few stories I would like to mention that I bookmarked and actually took the time to read and enjoyed, were the "Assumption" series. (Reasonable to Assume and Unreasonable to Assume) by Saucery, go read it, because I found it great! She kept so well to character (which is something I strived to do, don't know if I accomplished it but if you would leave a comment telling me how I did I would be absolutely delighted) and her writing is truely brilliant. **

**Another fic that I thouroughly enjoyed was "Whats Your Fantasy?" by trespresh which is actually on this site. I loved the smut, it was so hot and even in the sexual actions they stayed _so well _to the character which when you bring in that variable is hard to do, because in the actual show, we haven't seen Stiles or Derek get sexual. So great job to those two, the ones that stood out the most to me. I read plenty of others but sadly I didn't bookmark them for one reason or another._  
_**

**Now, on with my story. I took the subtle rout, and wanted to give a nice sensual feel to there relationship. I wanted to ease into it, the way it actually would happen in the show. There will be up coming smut, I promise you that! There relationship will become very heated. But for now, you're going to have to deal with the building of there relationship, which actually in the first chapter there is a little heat. Well, you'll see! Please feel free to review, I would love to have your opinions and constructive criticism. Love you and thank you for reading! Hope you love it!**

**Also, I was listening to the albums "Magic Potion" and "Chulahoma" by The Black Keys when I wrote the Flashback, and parts of the beginning so, if you would like to listen to it while reading this, I think it would be pretty cool to kind of add an auditory experience to my writing, three of the songs I was breaking my replay button on were "Work me", "Strange Desire", and "Your Touch" some of my favorites. And also if you don't mind, a techno remix of Death From Above 1979's "Romantic Rights" definitely got me in the smut writing mood, especially for these two.**

* * *

**It Started With a Kiss**

**Chapter One; Four Leafed Clover**

"Stiles."

Scott anxiously called from across his bedroom, swiveling around in the desk chair he was sitting in.

"Stiles! Hello? Knock knock, anyone home?"

He yelled almost sounding aggravated and making a slight knocking motion. He wondered why the always so talkative friend of his, had fallen awkwardly silent. Stiles was laying on his bed, with a blank stair. He shook out of his trance and looked up, staring at his friend like a deer in head lights.

"Day dreaming about Lydia?"

He chuckled at his friend, picking at him for not having asked her out yet. Stiles stammered for an answer, looking back at the floor as if the right thing to say was in the hidden in the carpet.

"I just haven't had the time; you know we've been pretty booked with our newly found were-schedule of yours."

Scott gave him a "come on it's not that bad" look but Stiles wasn't done talking, of course.

"Waking up to keep watch while you and the pack go hunting, and then helping with the construction site out in the woods hasn't really left me with time to do much more than eat, sleep, work and go to school." He pointed the accusation, to get the topic off him and onto something else. Scott just rolled his eyes and gave a short chuckle.

"Well, you should make _a move_ dude, I mean it's cool having a wing man when you're single, but I've got Allison and I think maybe you shoul-."

"Dude I know."

Stiles snapped impatiently.

"You feel like I'm jealous blah, you feel bad blah, I'm pitiful. I know dude, I just need some more time. I'm not sure Lydia is…" he paused contemplatively. "Exactly who I want anymore anyways... I've_ moved on, grown up,_ and honestly just lost interest. Experiences like what we went through, change your life you know, turn you all upside down and shit."

Stiles definitely felt upside down, inside out, and about as backwards as you could get about the "dating" subject.

It had been two years since this all happened. They were juniors now, and everything was back to normal, Allison's family had formed a well needed treaty with the pack, Peter had come back with much better intentions, and they all started to rebuild Derek's house. Stiles' dad had reclaimed his rightful place as sheriff and it seemed like everything was how it should be. This all perfect, and true but more importantly, it had been two years since Stiles had met Derek Hale.

Two years since he really began to question his sexuality and wonder if he even _liked_ girls, and dealing with two years of Scott and Allison, made him yearn for something he knew he couldn't seem to find in anywhere but with _him._ He didn't want to even look at Lydia in that way anymore, and who was he kidding when he thought he could pry her off of Jackson. They were definitely perfect for each other.

He had two years worth of muscle tensing, sweat breaking, moan inducing, completely pornographic dreams of Derek that had slowly began to make him wish he had the courage to mention what went down between them. He knew after that night out in the woods near the Hale house that the sexual tension he had felt between them was mutual, but to this day he couldn't un-riddle Derek's actions, and for once, he wasn't about to talk to anyone about how he felt.

He wasn't embarrassed, but more worried that even mentioning it would ruin this relationship that they had reestablished already since then. Stiles was always eger to go out, into the woods, into the hot and muggy California summer air and work until the stars were there only light source and really till' they just couldn't work anymore, to rebuild what was left of the Hale house. They decided to tear down the second story, and just create a kind of club house like home for the pack to live, and a decent home for Derek to live in.

You could feel the obvious tension between Derek and Stiles, even if you were human and couldn't smell it on them. Scott just figured it was the usual, '_Stiles gets aggravating, loud and obnoxious and Derek, with his polar opposite personality, won't laugh at any of his jokes and definitely wont pipe in with any sort of conversation of his own.' _Kind of tension, but something about it was different. Every now and then, you'll see Derek's mouth twitch, almost like he's holding back a smile. Which, how could you really blame him? Stiles' is pretty fucking hilarious. Even if he does get on everyone's nerves and not just Derek's. But this type of tension was different, it was like a tension you would feel between two people who had committed a crime that they couldn't let anyone find out about, and that even _they _were ashamed of.

**_Flashback_**

Stiles swished the rest of the Jack down as he sat up from his earlier laying position. He looked up to see Derek standing in front of him, looking aggravated and broody as usual. Stiles just gave him a "definitely guilty", and half-drunken smile. Derek looked down at him with the best poker face you could ever have, completely blank. He wondered, if this was an expression saved just for him, or was this an actual and overall attitude that he'd adapted just to give people the "I'm and asshole, beware" persona.

Before he could even pose his drunken question, Derek reached down and snatched the second bottle out of his hands and before he could protest, he opened the bottle, took a swig, and settled down next to Stiles against the large oak he was using to support his slouch.

There was a five or ten minute silence, and then Derek spoke.

"It really must be pretty tough, huh."

Derek mumbled guessing. Stiles looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

He asked, pretty damn well confused about what he was doing here, and why he was holding a calm, non hateful conversation. He pulled his knees up and rested his elbows accordingly so.

"Well, having your friend's life change at the blink of an eye, and you being just shuffled along with no say or anything. I wouldn't know, but it must be hard. It seems hard."

He stared blankly at the autumn stricken leaves surrounding them. Stiles just nodded, guessing he should feel some sort of resentment, but he didn't.

"I never really took a second thought to it honestly" he said, nodding again.

"I just kind of went with it. Figured it was just all meant to happen?"

Stiles laughed at his response, _meant to happen_ was definitely a new way to put it. Derek raised his gaze to the stars and then slowly back to Stiles.

"I don't know you just always seemed like the guy who got rustled around even when you didn't deserve it. You know? You didn't ask for this, so why do you have to deal with it, the trouble and torment. You're a pretty good friend to Scott, and all of us really to stick around. I mean, all this violence, drama, and bullshit can't be easy to process let alone just add to your daily agenda of '_things that are normal and happen all the time.'_"

Stiles just gave a slight grimace when he thought about all the painful and terrifying memories he had over the past few months. He was right, it wasn't easy, but Stiles really felt like he had no choice. He wasn't about to leave Scott to deal with it all on his own, and he had made friends with the pack. He felt like pack, in fact, and when he was with his pack he felt at home.

"Just glad it's all finally settled and done with I guess."

He managed a husk answer and reached over for the bottle in Derek's grasp, took a good long drink and threw it out into the forest. "No more of that for a while." He chuckled; glad he wouldn't have to drink away his problems anymore.

He looked down to notice Derek had placed his hand on his thigh, he just assumed it was for comfort, but he wondered, almost hoped, if it was more than a friendly pat on the leg.

He looked up at him and studied Derek's chiseled profile, there was no denying he was very good looking. From the scruff of his jaw line, to the green glimmer in his eyes as he shifted a little closer to Stiles. He had to hold back from touching him, he had this sudden urge to just pull him closer and take him in, he could smell eau du Derek all the way over to where he was sitting, and it was making him more drunk than the whiskey. He just swallowed and shifted a little closer.

Stiles yearned to place his lips all over him, pull off his clothes and explore the world of Derek Hale. He thought it was just the Jack, it had to be, Stiles couldn't find another way to prove these feelings to himself, and just as he was about to look away, Derek looked over and caught his gaze. He looked down at his hand and pulled it back insecurely, but before he could settle it back in his own lap, Stiles reached out and grabbed it, replacing the lost warmth on his thigh, he looked at his hand and held it tightly, intertwining their fingers together.

Derek just kept looking at him, there were no words for the comfort he felt when he was with Stiles, even though he knew "them" wasn't exactly the best of ideas, he couldn't help but wish sometimes. He thought about all the goofy things the kid does, and all the situations he gets himself into. '_He is so brave." _He thinks to himself. When he tells him to run, he sticks around to fight for them. When he should be cowering in his room, he's out risking his life with a bunch of teenage werewolves, and before he could say anything, Stiles leaned over and nuzzled his head onto Derek's chest, closing his eyes, _relaxing _into Derek.

This was something the wolf couldn't let himself do, he couldn't relax, but he didn't even protest. He placed his free hand on to Stiles' back, pulling him closer and closed his eyes, letting out the breath he had held in, thinking if he breathed he would blow Stiles away like sand in the wind. He just held on tighter. He could finally show himself to Stiles, not the hard and insensitive Derek, but the caring part that yearned to feel Stiles against him. That's when he felt something awaken in him, something different, and new, something _manly_ and _animal_. He pulled Stiles up onto his lap and pressed his lips into his neck, ghosting his breath over his skin, and letting his hands fall to his hips. He could hear his heartbeat rise and the new aroused tension in the air broke, and everything felt so right.

Stiles complied when he let his legs wrap around Derek's waist. The air seemed to thicken and Derek's heart was racing now, as he stared up into Stiles' eyes, brown, flicked with gold. He studied his features, reaching his hand up cautiously to touch his face acting as if he was blind, feeling at all the angles of his face like brail, his soft blushing skin and slightly chapped lips, long delicate eye lashes, and a hint of stubble on his cheeks. He let his lips rest on the pulse in his neck, letting the sound fill his ears.

Stiles didn't even pull back, just let it happen, the warmth of what he still thought was the alcohol rising until he felt it at the tip of his ears. He leaned forward and stopped just before Derek's face looking up into his eyes, asking for permission that was surely granted when Derek leaned up and pressed his lips _hard_ and hungrily into Stiles', wishing this would never end, this feeling spreading from his thighs to his stomach, that was fluttering and his pulse jumping at every touch of Stiles that he felt.

The kiss went on far longer than expected and soon Derek had pinned him down and was kissing all over his neck, leaving love bites all over it. Stiles was feeling up under Derek's shirt, along the strong defined muscles of his back, and chest, then he pulled him down flush against him, and tugging at his hair. He loved every second, and he felt Derek's tongue press against his mouth asking,_ begging _to be let in, and he of course allowed it access. Their tongues fought for dominance, getting sucked, kissed, and nibbled.

Stiles thought this was as perfect as it could get, he pulled back and gasped for well needed air, looking up at the wolf straddled on top of him, smiling and rutting his hips into his and he slowly worked his hands up his thighs and to the bottom of Derek's shirt and pulling it up, and off of him to show his masculine and toned body, he couldn't get enough of it, all he wanted to do was _touch_. He was intoxicated by his smell as he felt his way up his chest and placed his arms comfortably around his neck.

"De-Derek."

Styles mumbled the first words to be spoken in what it seemed like centuries. Derek looks down at him and just smiled making a slight confirming noise in the back of his throat that sounded so close to a growl in made Stiles even harder. Derek looked down to see how aroused he had made the kid and licked his lips and leaned back down to kiss up Stiles' neck, but before he could return to his lips, he looked down at the fragile and human boy on more time, the boy who he had pushed himself onto in the woods, he really looked at him, his innocent face and his soft pale skin that he was leaving marks all over. Derek was leaving marks on him already, and the animal slowly left him and he felt a pain of guilt.

He would hurt him, he was cold and hard and he would bring nothing but darkness into his life, take his innocence and ruin him. He couldn't stand to do that to Stiles, he cared far too much for the irritating and childish kid. He slowly stood up feeling guilty, grabbed his shirt and brushed himself off. He mumbled something that sounded like an apology but didn't even take a second glance at Stiles. He growled, trying not to think about the look of hurt or confusion that would be crossing his face, and ran off into the woods.

Stiles laid there for a few more minutes not able to process what had just occurred and as he thought more about it, he realized he _liked _it, all of it. He wanted Derek; he wanted him. He sat up and looked around. "Derek." He whispered into the dark, but as soon as he could muster the courage to discuss this lust Derek was gone. He felt a slight knot forming in his stomach that made him feel like he did something wrong. He knew that wasn't true, but he also didn't know what made Derek leave. He got up and found his way back to his jeep but before getting in he looked back at the tree, the place where they shared their moment,_ their kiss_. And in that moment he knew, there was much more the Derek Hale than his scowl and heavy armored defense system of emotions. He knew Derek felt the same way, obviously, but what made him walk away was as just as much of a puzzle as he was.

As he sat in the driver's seat he tried to sober himself up enough to drive home, he whipped the beading sweat off his forehead, tried to calm his protruding, but softening excitement, and jammed the keys in the ignition. "What the actual fuck just happened, and what am I going to do." He spoke in a joking desperation. And he knew, that in that moment he had found something rare, a feeling deep inside that he couldn't get from anyone else, rare like four leafed clover.

* * *

**The end! Hope you guys really liked it, there _will_ be more chapters, and I hope to finish this strong and with a good ending. Any requests for story lines are very welcome, because I really don't have quite the clue where this one is going to go but, if you guys will just review and message me ideas I will be more than happy to comply and give you guys what you want to read! Thank you oh, so much for reading this. You have no idea. Thank you and happy reading! **


	2. Every Single Year

**It Started With a Kiss**

**Chapter Two; Every Single Year**

Stiles awoke to the annoying beeping of his alarm; he shuffled in his bed and fumbled for the snooze button.

"Well Stiles." He began, "Today's the first day of your junior year. It's going to be a good year."

He laughed to himself, looking for a little inspiration. Since he knew it was definitely going to be a rough start, to a rough year. He got up and stretched, letting out a way too audible porn star moan that he hoped wasn't heard by the entire world. He fumbled for his phone, while trying to avoid the obvious stiffness in his pants. '_Like why does that even happen?_' He thought to himself, '_Guys just wake up with boners, who decided that? I wonder if it stops, or is this just for the rest of my life. Of course not though, if old men woke up with boners there would be no need for those pills and shit. I wonder if my dad still does. Oh shit, should have stopped there.'_ Stiles face turned and contorted as if he'd bitten straight into a lemon.

_'Now I'm visioning my dad with a boner. Fuck, fuck fuck, they need to invent mind soap, instead of giving guys morning boners.'_

He checked his phone, and fumbled for some well needed aderal, there was a text message from Scott. "_Yo, don't forget to pick me up on the way to school. And there's gonna be a pack meeting tonight after school eating dinner there, you coming?" _

He knew he didn't have much of a choice, he knew if he said no and then had no real excuse, '_because who was he kidding, he had no social life outside of Scott, Jackson, Isaac, Danny, and of course Derek.'_ It would just look weird on his part. He jumped in and out of the shower and dressed so he had time to enjoy some well needed quiet time before getting in the car with Scott.

When he opened the door to his room, the illusion smell that he had just entered IHOP was like sex for his nasal passages. There was a note next to his plate, '_Heard you wake up, had to leave early, sorry. First day of school breakfast! Have a great first day son, I love you.'_ Stiles smiled, and then wished that his dad could make this kind of breakfast every day. He sat down, enjoying his breakfast and after a few minutes of indulging in his food porn.

He got a text message from Scott, '_Dude, homerooms in 15 minutes, don't be late this year.' _He chuckled to himself, with a mouth full of eggs and potatoes. He grabbed his keys, and stumbled outside, and as he locked his door he made sure he had everything. His backpack, phone, money, and pants on _over_ his underware.

As he pulled up to Scotts house, he saw him come barreling down the side walk and jumping into the passenger seat and nodding to Stiles. It was obviously a rough morning for him, he looked pretty decent. Definitely not okay, but decent.

"Dude, you have a rough night?" Stiles chuckled. Scott just looked at him like '_Don't even get me started'  
_ When they arrived at the school, Scott immediately made a be-line for Allison, who was standing near the door waiting for him. Stiles just grabbed his things, and made his was sheepishly towards the school.

_'At least he survived the morning, right?'_ He laughed at himself nervously and made his way to home room, which he had with Lydia and Isaac, and after a few pack meetings he and Isaac had gotten pretty close. Of course for Lydia, he was still treated like the scum that ameba's fed on, if anything worse since she had been put through with Peter. She wasn't changed, but she did share the equal senses of a werewolf, and she put them to her use, _oh so_ well.

"You smell like International breakfast from heaven."

She said, looking directly at him, and pulling the neck of his shirt, to get an I'm-in-your-personal-space-inhale.

"Lyd-Lydia, what, was that even necessary?"

He slightly shouted and darted his eyes between her and then towards Isaac for some sort of compliance. He just rolled his eyes, and shifted towards the front of the room, as the bell rang and the teacher came in to give the yearly-bore-me-to-death speech about school and giving out all those forms that we filled out _every single fucking year_.

This was definitely going to be a _very_ long year.

**Later**

After school, the pack made their way to Derek's home. His house was pretty much finished, they were all just trying to help him get it furnished, he would give them money that he'd saved, and they would go buy him a couch, or a lamp or something of that nature, and sometimes one of them would pitch in and buy him something from their paycheck. This is exactly what Stiles did, only it was about three months ago.

"Dude, why haven't you given it to him yet? It's still just chilling in your garage?"

He looked at Stiles like he was some kind of hoarder.

"Dude, I just don't know how to give it to him yet, you have to understand this is a gift and-"

Scott guffawed.

"Dude, you and I both know that is complete bullshit. Why can't you just give it to him, it _cannot_ be that hard."

Stiles pulled over the baby blue jeep; he couldn't argue like this a drive at the same time.

His mind flashed back to the night him and Derek shared. When he stood up from dry humping the living shit out of him, and didn't even look at Stiles, like he had said something horrible to him. When in reality, no words even needed to be spoken. He knew Derek had issues, about his family and some kind of trust bullshit excuse and this huge mysterious facade to keep up, but he could at least soften up for something like that, right? Did he even like Stiles? All these questions left un-answered and it all only made him feel worse.

He had his head up against the steering wheel when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Dude, are you having a panic attack?" Scott asked franticly, "Your heart beats going crazy." Stiles just laughed at his observation.

"No dude." he raised his head, shaking it, looking at Scott and trying not to lose his cool.

"I'm thinking about Derek." He said, wiping his hands on his face. Scott didn't quite get it, until he realized exactly what he was saying.

"Fuck, are you serious? Stiles look at me!" He was reaching for him, and trying to shake him back to earth. Stiles had faced to look out the window, and had started to laugh.

_'How could you let it all slip like this Stiles? You're own facade._' His thoughts were rushing, he looked at Scott and winced at the words he was about to say.

"That night, when I went out into the woods, to get drunk, I don't even know what I went out in the woods for exactly, now I wish I would have just stayed home or something, but I just felt like that was where I needed to go. Anyways, I wasn't alone. I lied about that part."

He began, regretting ever beginning this conversation.

"Derek had come out of his house to drink with me I guess, it just turned into something else."

'_It must be hard' _his words rang in his mind '_all these things happening to your friend and you just get pulled along without any say' _he could feel his heart now, pounding in his chest. He could only imagine what Scott must hear.

"He touched me." He whispered, not meaning for it to come out like it did.

"No-not, like that, he touched me and I touched back. We ended up on the ground, he was kissing me and-."

He stopped himself to get a breath, he was rambling on and speaking about that night made him almost breathless.

"It all started to get, really feely and inside I blamed in on the whiskey but I_ liked_ it. I _really liked_ it, and I wanted more. I wanted Derek, but then he just looked at me, and got up and left."

He looked up at his friend, who had a look on his face as if Allison's father was in the driver's seat instead of Stiles.

"Well, you wanted to know so bad-""No, no it's fine." Scott managed. "You know, you and Derek would really be good together." He chuckled.  
"Be serious dude, this isn't funny." Stiles looked at him, obviously pissed. "No no no, I am. You guys would make a really good couple.

He looked at Stiles with the goofiest smile, like he was from "_Loony Toons_".

"Dude, you're not helping me." Stiles looked at him with the '_Don't get any idea's'_ look.

"Dude, I swear on Allison's life, I won't say a thing." He chuckled, "But I can't promise I won't be tempted."

"Scott, if you say anything, even hinting to the fact that this conversation ever happened, I will have you're wolf ass on a plaque in my living room."

"Well hey,-"Scott began, "Now that the cats out of the bag, let's go get that painting you bought him?" He asked hoping Stiles would comply.

"Yeah, sounds good to me." He nodded and turned the car around.

After getting the painting into stiles trunk, and driving he arrived at the Hale house. They came into the house, a little late, and when they came in, holding this huge painting everyone stared, especially Derek.

Stiles turned it around for everyone to see the beautifully painted wolf rising up to howl at the moon in the picture, with the moonlight shimmering across its fur and the land below it. They all oo'ed and awed at the picture, and Stiles smiled. "This was all his Idea." Scott said, holding his arms up as if he were displaying something.

Stiles just blushed, "I thought it would be nice above the fireplace. I definitely suits the house." He chuckled. His gaze finally made its way to Derek who was giving him his usually glare.

"That looks really nice Stiles." He heard his voice boom from across the room. Derek was looking directly at him, and there was no mistake the pictures that were fluid within both of their minds.

"Well, here let me-"Stiles made his way to the mantle to set it atop it.

"I'll get it." Derek gave him a look that he wasn't sure how to take. He had almost smiled, almost in a welcoming way.

He took the painting out of his grasp, hands brushing. Derek quickly pulled back so there was no lingering contact. _'Not now, not in front of the pack'_ He thought and cursed himself for even giving into these thoughts. _'I cannot let anything like that ever happen again_', he thought to himself. As he thought of how soft Stiles skin had been his face flinched and he brushed the thought clear out of his universe.

"Thank you Stiles, I really like it."

He spoke genuinely, there was no mistaking that, but there was something in his face that Stiles couldn't quite place.

Scott grabbed his shoulder and asked him to come help make dinner. When they got in the kitchen he made sure to try and tell him what happened. Scott heard Derek's heart race when they touched, and he didn't begin calming down for a good few minutes after Stiles had left the room.

He grabbed his phone out of his pocket, and began to send Stiles a message, because he didn't want to risk Derek, or one of the other pack members hearing their conversation. Stiles felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out to see there was a message from Scott.  
"Scott are you fucking kidding me, I'm right here whatever you need to say you can just-"Scott covered his mouth and pointed to the message and then back into the living room. Stiles tried to understand Scott's horrible sign language and began reading the message on his phone.

'_When your hands touched, his heart went crazy! And he kept looking up at you and mentally freaking out, I could see it and hear it." _Stiles looked at him sarcastically. "Look Scott, Just because you're so close to Lydia, and know how much I like her doesn't mean you have to be constantly checking to how she acts around me. It's kind of creepy." Stiles spoke with confidence, because it was a believable lie.

Scott just smiled, "Well, I thought I would just help you out." They started heating up food, and Stiles went to ask Erica for help. She was such a good cook, and he was not about to ruin this food. Then a thought crossed his mind,

'_Me, cooking for Derek. I suck at cooking, but wouldn't that be a sight to see. I would love to cook for him, make him all kinds of foods, memorize his favorites and surprise him with special meals and-' _

He shook his head stopping his own train of thoughts. Was he serious? This crush had turned into a sickness, and he definitely had a fever. A 1,000 degree fever that was making him have horrible, pornographic thoughts and word vomit and he only hoped it was all a phase.

'_A PHASE Stiles? A PHASE? You have been secretly in love with the man for two and a half years, this has gone far passed a simple little "phase"'_

He knew it was true; he was in deep and had no way out. He had to confront his feelings one way or another. He knew Derek felt the same, but it would take time, and effort to get these said feelings out. He knew Derek was definitely a project but he was willing to work for it, work for his affection. He wanted to break the lock on the box that held the real Derek, even though he knew it was probably so well hidden, Derek couldn't even find it.

He was prepared for the worst, but he had a slight glimmer of hope that things would all work out between him and Derek. It might have been wishful thinking, but he just had this feeling like it wasn't just a crush it was something more, the answer as to why in his dreams, he always seemed to wonder back to that moment in the woods, and he just couldn't let it go.

He knew Derek was special; he just had to find out why he was so damn special.

* * *

**Sorry, it was short one but I am writing both two and three tonight so you won't be let down! I just didn't know how to carry this one along, and didn't want to give an entire "A day in the life" of their school day (Because who really wants to read Fan Fiction about school? Am I right?) But I hope you guys liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading and I love all of you for reading and commenting, and subscribing! I get so many emails of how many of you have subscribed, and people just keep on reading it. I didn't even think I would get this many people to even look at it. Thank you so much and happy readings!**


	3. You Have No Idea Who I

**It Started With a Kiss**

**Chapter Three; You Have No Idea Who I'm Working With**

**_Stiles coming out._  
**

Stiles wondered down stairs to see his dad still awake, watching TV. He plopped down next to him and scanned the coffee table for any sign of alcohol.

'_Good, He's sober. I can have a serious conversation with him.' _He thought, and also halfway wished they were both drunk.

"Hey dad, how did you..." He slowly trailed off, his dad giving him a quizzical look. "How did you tell mom, that you liked her, like really, _really _liked her?"

Stiles asked nervously. His dad just gave him an honest look, that pretty much read '_finally a normal father-son conversation' _and he smiled.

"Well, we both kind of knew we wanted to be together, and from that mutualism, we developed a relationship. We were inseparable for about three years, until I finally proposed to her. But, even long before then, I knew she was the one." He smiled at the thought of his wife, and a slight look of grief crossed his face, followed by simple acceptance.

"I just told her I wanted to take her somewhere nice, and that I wanted to treat her right. You know, things that girls always want to hear." The sheriff winked, and Stiles just let out a sheepish chuckle, eyes rolling.

'_If only he knew that it wasn't quite that easy.'_

"Why are you asking?" His dad looked at him curiously, since he had fallen silent, and that was definitely unusual.

"Well there's this guy-" and he stopped and panicked at his words, the look on his dad's face as he slowly processed what he was trying to say, and the obvious heat that had spread throughout Stiles face made him want to hide, so he tried and looked at the floor, afraid of what was about to happen.

'_I am so not ready for this conversation, why I don't think before I speak I may never know' _

He cursed himself and he looked back up at his dad, who was still looking very surprised at him, his questioning eyes burning through Stiles.

"Son, you're gay? I honestly am surprised. I thought you were joking. I didn't think you would actually turn out this way."

His dad tried to take it in as best as he could, looking about the room, searching for something else to day. Stiles shuddered and started more intently at the floor.

"No no, Stiles I'm not upset." He jumped at his son's reaction to his words, and pulled him to his chest.

"I'm not disappointed, or upset Stiles. I'm glad you told me, even if you didn't mean to."

Stiles chuckled into his dad's chest.

"Well, that definitely went better than expected." Stiles gasped as if his words were his last breath. "I was afraid you would throw me out, or yell, or something of that angry, punishing nature." Stiles spoke, and he still wasn't letting go of his dad.

"Well son, I'm proud of you. " Stiles looked up confused. That was _not_ the kind of response he expected either. "It takes a real man to admit things like this to his father." The sheriff said seriously. "Regardless of the circumstances. You will always be loved in this house, no matter whom, or what you love. Just, keep it to a 'PG' minimum around me, I don't want see all that-"

"Dad, please no stop, right there just stop!" Stiles stopped him, wincing, before he could finish, and they laughed. "It actually won't be a problem, because I don't even know where to start with this guy." He confessed, throwing his hands up and letting this collapse on his lap. His dad sat back, and smiled.

"You know, of all the years of you throwing yourself at that red head, and blabbing your mouth off to anyone who would listen, I would have never expected you to _not_ know what to say to someone." Stiles just let out a huff.

'_He obviously doesn't know who I'm working with.' _He thought, as he pictured Derek, shirtless and on top of him working into him and kissing every inch of his neck. He thought of him moaning into his ear as Stiles jerked his hips up to meet his. He thought, of bringing him home, Derek meeting his dad, cooking him food, '_Hahaha.' _and taking him up to his room, where out of his father's sight they could do all the rated 'R' things they desired. He let his thoughts trail off now, not caring about letting them get too far, or letting his heart race. He felt content with his feelings, and now with this off his shoulders, he only had one person to face.

"Well, I'm glad this went so well." Stiles stood up preparing to go to bed, satisfied and wanting a full nights rest.

"Wait a quick minute."His dad said, looking up at Stiles and holding his hand out to catch him. "You still got to tell me who this man is." Stiles heart began to race, he knew if he had gotten this far, what else could happen? The words came up to his mouth, and strained to pry open his lips to let out into the now thickened air, and all at once, Stiles just let it all out.

"Derek." He paused. "Derek Hale."

**_Derek coming out._**

Derek paced back and forth in his bed room, his anger radiating around him like a force field. '_How could I have been so stupid? I should have stopped myself, should have had more control.' _

His thoughts race and his muscles twitch spastically. '_Just like Stiles'_ He thinks.

He can't keep the boy out of his head, no matter what he tries.

It's so close to the full moon and his instincts are taking over, and this time around, controlling himself is getting harder.

He can't find his original train of thought, so he lets it wonder, and his wolf howls, scratching at the walls of his mind, beckoning him to shift. Let his wolf run wild through the woods, and just run until completely exhausted. Let him go find Stiles, and show him what his wolfs intentions were the night on the ground.

'_And oh the things he would show him.' _

He lets his thoughts drift more, and the image of Stiles small, pale, body underneath his. Squirming and bucking his hips, wanting more.

_'He knows what Stiles wants'; he should just go give it to him.' _

His face turned a bright shade of crimson, twisting and contorting in pleasure. Stiles beautiful brown eyes, rolling into the back of his head with pupils the size of dimes.

_'How he loved teasing Stiles, knowing just the buttons to push.'_

Mouth gaping releasing moans that make his knees week.

_'It's like he knew just how to turn him on.' _

He's starting to sweat now, and his pulse in rising. He wants Stiles, he wants to feel his touch, and feel his hot breath graze over his neck. He wants to kiss him until his lips are swollen and bruised, but he has to stop himself, has to keep control.

He knows what could happen if he gets too close, gets too attached. He'll only hurt Stiles. But something at the back of his brain keeps telling him otherwise. And that's when it takes control; he grabs his phone and sends Scott a text.

'_Come to my house now. We need to talk.' _He knows this could get him in deep trouble, and quickly regrets the message, but he has to find out if Stiles had said anything. He knows if he had, the first person he would have gone to was Scott.

Then he got angry again, but what right did he have? He never said '_we don't speak of this' _so Stiles has all the right to tell, but he was scared. What would Scott think of him? How would he treat his alpha if he knew he was _gay_? He shouldn't treat him different his brain is just making up things to be insecure about, but he knew there was no turning back now.

He looked down at the new message, '_On my way, I'm alone.' _

"Thank you." He exhales in relief. He knew worst case would be him bringing Stiles along. Then the whole cat would be out of the bag and he would have to face him.  
He knew he would have to sooner or later, but he had no idea what to say, he didn't even know what to say the other night when he got him the painting. '_It's just a gift.' _ He told himself, but he knew there was a little more than just that behind it. Or what if Stiles has moved on all together? Forgotten all about that night in front of his house, and he's just worrying himself over nothing?  
That was a hard blow, thinking of Stiles moving on from him. It made his heart jump to his stomach and his eyes water. He needed Stiles, for more reasons than the obvious. Without Stiles, there was no pack, this was the most important. He was the only person who could reasonably control the pack, because he wasn't driven by instincts.

Derek took a look out the window to that tree, and the images flashed in his head.

Stiles also had something special about him that Derek couldn't quite put his finger on. And that bothered him, why was Stiles so special to him? Why was it that when he couldn't sleep at night it was Stiles face that popped into his head, and that when he was around him he could hardly control himself.

What made him so damn special?  
He saw headlights coming up the path to his house, and he wiped his face with his hand. He turned on a few lights and the TV, trying to look like he wasn't brooding.

He heard the engine of Scott's mom's car cut off and his footsteps crunching the leaves underneath. He wasn't lying, he was alone.

He placed himself in a chair and heard Scott come in the door.

"Well hey man, I know it's late but I brought some dinner to talk over, didn't know if you'd eaten yet." Derek stood back up and walked over to Scott, "Thanks, I haven't." he mumbled and took the bag to the kitchen.

They divided up the Chinese food and sat at the table making some small talk before Scott finally got to the point of why he was here.

"So, what did you want to talk about this late? I mean we have a meeting tomorrow and we could have just talked about it there." He blinked at Derek who was already stuffing his face and he looked panicked.

"No!" he yelled through a full mouth of food. He quickly swallowed to continue. "We can't talk about this with the pack; this is between you and me, okay?" Derek stated, looking pretty serious.

"Yo, it's cool. I'm good with secrets." Scott said pouring sauce all over his food.

Derek waited a minute for him to look up from his plate, and took a breath. "Well, it's not exactly a secret. I mean, they're going to know sooner or later." His heart started to race and Scott looked at him worryingly.

"Alright, well tell me." He said with impatient hand gestures. Derek took another breath that he exhaled with a curse. He looked at Scott, who was looking him dead in the eye. He knew he had to say something. He knew Scott would know if he was lying.  
"Well," He paused. "It's about Stiles." He paused again, looking down and taking a breath. "And me I guess. Both of us, it's about me and Stiles." He quickly added.  
He looked back up at Scott, who was wearing the goofiest smile he had ever seen.

* * *

**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!**

**I'm sorry this one is so short you guys please don't be mad. I promise to update this chapter later this week, I just wanted to give you a cliff hanger and I felt like this was the best one! I love you all, and thank you for reading! Keep reviewing, and subscribing, and doing all the great the things you do! Happy readings!**

**NEW UPDATE! READ! IMPORTANT!**

**Alright I updated it and I'm sorry it took so long. I have been so busy and with the season finale I was just so overwhelmed.  
Thank you for subscribing, and reading this you guys, I love you! And yet again I am so sorry for it taking this long.  
I promise to update chapter four soon, maybe tomorrow because I will be leaving on a vacation next Wednesday and then my classes start that next week so please don't be mad if I take long to update I will try my hardest.  
**

**Writing this last part to this chapter was a lot of fun for me and I really hope you like it, and I hope it sticks good to character. I feel like I might be rushing things? I don't know? I would really love some feedback. Maybe some ideas of conflict and some ideas for one-shots if you would want me to write any for you?  
**

**Also, if you haven't already, I wrote a little one-shot about Derek a Stiles finding a puppy and taking it home that you can go read. Just had the idea and I know it's not really true to character but I just wanted to write my feels so I'm sorry but I'm not sorry haha.  
**

**Thank so much again for reading and subscribing it means a lot. Happy readings!**


	4. His Mate

**_Stiles_**

"Excuse me?" His dad said, looking at Stiles like he's shot someone.

"Derek? The same Derek that we thought murdered his sister, and a whole lot of other people? The same broody, awkward, angry twenty three year old that lives in an ash tray?"

Stiles, looks at his dad incredulously, 'Ash_ tray? Really?' _

"Look, Stiles I'm not mad, alright? That's just really weird. I mean, I get Lydia. I could see Scott, or maybe even Jackson, but Derek? I mean, really?"

Stiles just couldn't believe this man was his father.

"Dad, he's not that bad. He's actually really nice. Just, behind closed doors. He's just got issues, like everyone else." He said blushing, and looking down at his socked feet.

"Yeah, I get it. You were always that type of kid, wanting to fix broken things." He said, almost whispering the last part to himself. That part was definitely true, Derek was broken in more ways that one. But Stiles wanted nothing more but to be around him, and talk to him. Be his best friend, and yeah, fix him.

Because he felt like he could fix him, like Derek wasn't completely gone and he could pull out that sixteen year old kid that he used to see in the grocery store with his family, smiling and laughing, tickling his siblings and playing jokes on his uncle.

"There's just something about him dad." He blurted, looking up at him seriously. "Something that I just can't ignore you know? Like if I'm not around him my skin is crawling, and it's weird, because Lydia never made me feel like this. I just got excited when she paid attention to me, because it made me feel like I was worth someone's time other than Scott's." He said, his arms explain his feeling with his mouth.

His dad just looked at him fondly and then back to the floor.

"Yeah, I know that feeling."

* * *

**Okay, I know this one was short, but I didn't know if I should add it on to another story or just make a little chapter so I just did that latter.**

**The title should be something to think about (hint hint) but yeah. Not like it wasn't obvious. Derek's just being a sourwolf, you know the usual. SO, anyways. I'm like oober sorry I haven't posted an update for any of my stories, I honestly forgot were this one was even going to I just don't even know what to do anymore so I'm just gonna face plant and go with it. Happy readings[:**


	5. Worth Fighting For

Derek shook his head.

"No" He stated cocking his head and pointing his finger. "No, you're not telling Stiles. You can't, you have to promise."

Scott just looked at him, baffled. '_The big bad wolf begging his beta not to tell the guy that already knows he likes him, that he likes him.' _ He knew better than to say it out loud, but the thought was funny.

He looked Derek in the eye, seemingly pulling on the most serious look he had.

"I'm not going to tell Stiles, because he already knows. I might get in trouble for this, because I made this exact same promise to Stiles about two weeks ago. I think maybe you guys have something to talk about."

He professed, and took a sip of his drink. He felt like he had concocted a fool proof plan to get them to talk, but still Derek was a pretty unpredictable person.

"Well, I don't think there's anything to talk about. You know, I know, Stiles knows. That's _it_ no one else's needs to hear this okay? It's going to stay between-"

"No, Derek." Scott was standing now, nails digging into the dinner table. "No, you are not going to be a coward."

The word was unexpected. Almost like a bullet to the back of your head. You had no clue it was coming, but when it hit it knocked you off your feet. Derek had never been called a coward, and it was the last thing he felt like. But he knew what Scott meant and he realized that maybe he was being cowardly, but he was just trying to _protect_ Stiles. If anything, Scott would understand.

"I'm only trying to protect him. You of all people should understand that." He said, almost under his breath. But there weren't any other sounds in the house but the TV and he knew Scott heard him.  
"I know, but Stiles has been involved with this since the day Peter bit me in the woods. There was no way he was backing out on me. I knew that, and so I never asked him to. Because I know Stiles, and when he wants something, he doesn't stop until there's absolutely no way he's going to get it." Scott just looked at Derek, and he understood.

"Look, you just have to trust me. He's my best friend and his heart had _never, _beat like that around Lydia. I know you can hear it too, but I know the difference. He even told me at the end of the summer, that he'd moved on and grown up. Stiles doesn't just move on from something unless he's found something better, something worth fighting for. That's you Derek, he found you. "

He looked over at Derek who was gritting his teeth, and gripping his hands together. He looked like he was fighting back his wolf, but it was different. The look in his eyes was something aside from anger.

"I don't feel like I'm worth that. Not from Stiles, he deserves so much more." Derek said, relaxing his jaw a bit. He could feel the tension in the room loosen with it.

"Derek, I don't feel like I'm worth Allison." He began to shout. "I feel like she shouldn't have a monster for a boyfriend, but who else is going to protect her? And I love her, and what would I be risking letting her go, and trying to bring another woman into our world, and trying to let her know that I live in a house with a bunch of were wolves, and we are a pack blah blah, want to come home with me? No I didn't fucking think so. She's it for me, and I'm not letting the fact that I think she deserves someone better change that. I'm just going to try my hardest to be that person she deserves." He looked at Derek, hoping maybe he's made a small dent in that hard head of his, when he saw it. He saw Derek's face crumbling, this whole person that he thought he knew crumbled to the floor and dissolved into the hard wood. He really saw Derek, his eyes soft and subtle, not cold and hard. His cheeks, usually tensed and mouth clenched now relaxed and his gasping for breath.

"What if I hurt him?" he breathed, his voice horse, the lump in his throat straining for release.

"He'll get hurt, that's life. People hurt the people they love every day. He'll get over it. He's strong, and I'm sure he'd endure any sort of pain for you Derek. He'd die for you, he almost has. You just have to take the chance, and fall. Even if it's hard, you've found someone worth fighting for, we bother know that."

Derek just breathed out, like that night in the woods, when Stiles cuddled up next to him. He could breathe, and he didn't even fight the tears as they came, slowly trickling over his softened cheeks and getting caught on the stubble of hair that had emerged from days of not shaving. Derek sunk back down into his chair head in hands, slowly letting the sobs rack his body. He felt so overwhelmed, confused, and scared.

"Worth fighting for." He whispered slowly and looked back up at Scott and nodded.

He thought of his pack, trying to organize his thoughts and priorities, but all he could think of was Stiles, he knew he would have to talk to him sooner or later but he just couldn't face him like this, not right now.

He dried his face, on the dinner cloth that was sitting at the right of his plate, and looked back up at Scott who was smiling slightly. Derek just smiled back, and they returned their attention to the meal that was getting cold, and Derek wasn't about to waste good Chinese.

Then he remembered about his pack.

"Fuck" He exclaimed.

Scott just looked up at him puzzled.

"They all heard that, my heart, all of them. They'll be here in no time, wondering what happened.

Derek looked pretty defeated. Scott felt pretty bad for him.

"Dude, go to bed, alright? I'll deal with it, tell them you had a bad dream or something, and you called me over." Derek nodded, and went down the hall to his room. Scott called the rest of the pack to let them know what it was no big deal, and that they could go home.

Scott grabbed some blankets from the hall closet at texted his mom saying he was spending the night at Derek's and went to lay down on the couch.

Their parents had all become real aware of the pack, and what was going on soon after they defeated the Kanima, and a presumed dead Peter was suddenly walking around completely healthy and alive. They had to explain a whole lot of things to Stiles' dad, but at least now they had law enforcement back up, and a good explanation for a lot of things that had been happening. So it wasn't strange for Scott to stay the night at Derek's, which they all actually did quite often.

Derek lay in his bed, and stared at his phone; trying to type a message to Stiles but it all just came out weird.

'_Hey, Scott and I talked and I'm in love with you too, want to come over and talk about it?'_

Nope.

'_Hey I love you, and I've been hiding it for two years, and I think we should talk.'_

How about a big "N" "O"?

'_Hey, you want to have dinner at my house tomorrow, it would be just me and you. Think we should talk.'_

Still sounded weird but it's not like Derek was that creative.

So he sent it. He stumbled down the hall to tell Scott, but he was out cold. Figured he should sleep too, but he knew he couldn't, until his phone buzzed and he looked down to see a message from Stiles.

'_I'd really like that, but I'm going to fucking kill Scott. I know he told you."_

Derek laughed and made his way back down the hall, he smiled when Stiles sent him another message.

'_Unless this is just some werewolf thing, I mean we both know so it's not like he needed to tell you. So it's not like I told him anything in detail in fact, he doesn't know anything so I don't' know what I was talking about.'_

Derek just laughed, audibly now, and started a new message, to help explain a few things. Then he received another.

'_I'm sorry, for telling him please don't kill me. That's what this is about right you're going to kill me for spilling your deep dark secret?'_

Derek just shook his head and smiled, thinking, '_Shut up Stiles.' _

'_Look I'm not going to kill you. I actually called Scott over to talk about myself. Then when I started on how I felt about you, he already knew. Didn't say too much though, just that he had an idea what I was talking about. We had a pretty good talk, wish it would have been with you.'_

He figured that last part was a little bit too much, but he was trying.

He just wanted to make Stiles happy even if it meant losing his dignity in the process. He thought maybe them having dinner would be a good step to a normal relationship, no matter how bad he wanted to rip off his pants and show him how much he loves him.

Then he remembered what day of the month it is, and that he said tomorrow.

Tomorrow was the full moon.


End file.
